


Home For The Holidays

by captainswanapproved



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanapproved/pseuds/captainswanapproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of holiday themed one shots and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation Mistletoe

Killian Jones tramped through the snowy streets of Storybrooke, heading towards Granny's diner. It was too bloody cold on his ship.

It had been a month since they'd returned from Neverland. He'd decided to stay in Storybrooke because Emma asked him to. "I don't want you to go, Killian," she'd said on the docks so many days ago. "I just need time."

He'd promised to give her all the time in the world. Emma Swan was it for him. He'd come to terms with his love for her in Neverland and there was no going back.

In the meantime, Emma was still working things out with Neal, now that he was back in her life. Henry needed his father.

So Killian had mostly kept his distance. He'd seen Emma, and the Charmings on several occasions. Some of the townsfolk were starting to warm up to him. He and Gold were no longer trying to kill each other, which, he had to admit, was quite a blessing in itself.

Neal had come to his ship once. It had been painful, and Killian tried to forget the spiteful words that Neal had thrown at him.

Killian shivered and buttoned the three top buttons on his long leather jacket.

The most surprising turn of events though, was the fact that Henry came and visited him every other day or so. Henry had surprised him by coming on deck a day or two after they'd arrived in Storybrooke.

"Hello Captain," he said, a grin splitting his face.

"What can I do for you, lad?"

"I was wondering if I could see more of your ship."

"Aye," said Killian, knowing that it would make the boy happy. In turn that would make Emma happy.

After that, Henry came and visited him frequently. Killian would tell him stories about his travels. Henry would tell him about the various histories of the residents of Storybrooke. Sometimes he'd mention his mother. Henry had asked him quite abruptly if he cared for his mother.

Killian had answered with the truth.

Killian couldn't help it. He smiled as he entered the diner, only to see Henry himself, with the Charmings having hot chocolate with cinnamon.

Henry looked up from the table and waved him over.

Killian hesitated, only moving when David nodded, and Mary Margaret smiled.

"How are you adjusting to the cold, Jones?" asked David with a grin.

"As well as a pirate could, I expect," said Killian.

Mary Margaret called Ruby over and ordered another steaming hot chocolate. "It's on us," she said, when Ruby brought it over.

"Much obliged m'lady," he said, bowing his head slightly. "Where is Emma today," he finally asked.

Mary Margaret grinned, knowing the question was coming. "She's at the station trying to get everything done before Christmas."

"Ah," said Killian, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Which reminds me, David and I would love it if you joined us for Christmas. We'll be spending it with Emma and Henry. It won't be anything extravagant. Just a nice cozy holiday."

Killian was shocked at the invitation. He didn't say anything.

"Please come," said Henry. "We're going to surprise my mom. I think it would mean a lot to her."

Killian couldn't say no to the boy, whom he'd grown rather attached to. And of course, he'd bonded with the Charmings in Neverland.

"Aye, I'll come. Thank you."

"Excellent," said Mary Margaret. "You can come to the apartment around four. Emma will be so thrilled."

Killian wondered if the Charmings knew something about Emma's feelings that he didn't.

"Emma, sweetie, will you answer the door?" asked Mary Margaret. "I can't leave the kitchen."

Emma wondered who else they were expecting. Henry had spent the morning with Regina, and the previous evening with Neal, Gold and Belle. She thought it was just going to be the four of them for the holiday afternoon.

"Who are you expecting," called Emma, as she headed towards the door.

"It's a surprise," said her mother.

Emma sighed. She wasn't a huge fan of surprises. And this surprise definitely took the cake.

Killian Jones was standing in front of her, wearing black slacks, and a scarlet dress shirt. He looked quite dapper. Her heart skipped a beat. "Killian," she breathed. "I wasn't expecting you."

"So I gathered," he said with a smile, entering the apartment. "But your family certainly did."

Emma looked over at her son and her parents, all with conspiratorial smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas, love," said Killian.

It was the best Christmas of Emma's life. It was the first time he had a family for a major holiday. Not to mention, she had Killian Jones. Ever since they'd returned from Neverland she realized that she was well on her way to falling in love with him. The past month not seeing him as much, and working things out with Neal had been difficult. But she wasn't going to think about that tonight.

She was enjoying spending the holiday with her family. In turn, they all took delight in explaining the various Christmas traditions to Killian, who quite frankly was baffled by the Christmas cookies, carolers (Mother Superior and the Nuns) and the stockings.

"You hang enormous socks on your mantel? Why?"

Henry brought his stocking over. "Because, they are filled with candy and surprises," said Henry. "We even made one for you, right Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret smiled and went to retrieve the stocking. She had made it herself and filled it with some chocolate, and small ornate bottle of rum.

Emma tried to contain her laughter. "Rum, Mary Margaret? Really? That's not something you usually see in a stocking."

Killian was touched. He'd not had a family since he lost his brother, and now maybe this could become his new one. It was too perfect to hope for, really, and he knew he didn't deserve it.

"I thought it was appropriate," said Mary Margaret. "You did so much for us, and we can never repay you. Killian, you're part of the family now."

Killian didn't know what to say. So instead he glanced over at Emma, who nodded and smiled warmly at him. Even though they hadn't defined what was between them, at least Emma was welcoming him into her life, and that was a start. Besides, a blessing from her family certainly didn't hurt.

David slapped Killian on the back. "Well, drink up, mate," he said.

Killian obliged. The Charmings were surprisingly adept at finding high quality rum.

Mary Margaret raised her wine glass. "To Killian," she said, "otherwise we wouldn't all be here tonight to share this wonderful holiday together."

Killian was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of love in this room. It really was the stuff of fairytales, and more than a pirate like himself deserved. But then he felt Emma's hand on his. He knew she wasn't the type to make sentimental declarations in front of everyone, but the contact was enough for him. His fingers tightened around hers.

David looked at his daughter and the pirate. Jones had definitely proved that he was worthy of his precious daughter. He glanced at the mistletoe that was handing above the sofa, where Killian and Emma were sitting.

He'd never been anyone's wingman before, but he felt that Jones deserved a little something else for the holiday. After all, that is why he, Mary Margaret, and Henry had come up with Operation Mistletoe.

"Jones, there is one more tradition that you should be aware of."

"And what is that, mate?"

Henry beat him to it. "Mistletoe," said the boy. "Care to explain, mom?"

Emma looked from her father to her son, her cheeks flaming. Were they really doing this?

"Well, um, if two people are underneath the mistletoe," Emma looked up. Killian followed her gaze and noticed the strange plant. "They are supposed to." Emma couldn't finish the sentence. She was too busy blushing.

Mary Margaret took David by the hand and led him underneath another sprig of mistletoe. "We'll show you," then she kissed her husband tenderly.

Killian's eyes widened. He looked over at Emma, with the same expression he'd worn in the Neverland jungle. "Perhaps following tradition is in order," he said, tapping his lower lip twice.

Emma rolled her eyes, but then she smiled. Then, despite the fact that her parents and her son were right there, she fisted her hands in his dress shirt, pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.

After an impossibly long and beautiful moment, David cleared his throat loudly. "Okay, mate, I don't think there is enough mistletoe to warrant that kind of kiss.

Killian and Emma pulled apart, looking bashful.

"Merry Christmas Killian," said Emma.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said, putting his arm around her and pulling her to him.

"Well, let's watch Elf!" said Henry. Another successful operation.

And the five of them settled in to end their night with a lighthearted movie. This would be the first year of a long-standing tradition.


	2. A Storybrooke Costume Party

Emma tossed the grey pants, white billowy shirt, and blue and gold tunic at Killian, who was lounging on the sofa.

He looked up at her, eyebrow raised. "What are these for, love?"

"For the town's Halloween party tomorrow night. It's your costume."

"And why must I wear this?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "We went over this before Killian. It's Halloween. Everyone is dressing up."

Killian took a closer look at the garments, "And what exactly am I dressing up as, Emma?"

Emma grinned, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Prince Charming."

"I've never once seen your father dress like this, love," said Killian skeptically.

Emma smirked. "You're not going as the real Prince Charming," explained Emma, "But as the Disney version. And I will be going as Snow White."

"Ah," said Killian, "Well, at least I don't need a perm or a waxed moustache." He'd been utterly horrified when Emma showed him his fictional, animated counterpart.

"Maybe for another year," said Emma, leaning over to kiss him lightly.

"I look ridiculous," called Killian from the bathroom.

"I'm sure you look fine," said Emma, "Don't forget the cape."

"You owe me for this, lass," grumbled Killian.

When he was dressed he wandered into the bathroom to see Emma pinning up her hair. A short black wig was lying on the bathroom counter. She was wearing the classic Snow White princess dress with a full yellow skirt, blue corset and capped red and white sleeves. She finished pinning her hair and put on the wig, adding the finishing touch; a red ribbon.

She turned to face Killian. "Well, how do I look?" she asked with mock sweetness, fluttering her eyelashes at the pirate.

Killian just stared at her for a long moment. "While I prefer you dressed as you normally are, I will admit you look quite fetching in this costume. Come here, princess." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply.

Emma sighed against his lips. She'd always been alone for Halloween. It was a welcome change. After a moment she pulled away. "You're going to ruin my lipstick," she said weakly.

Killian grinned down at her, looking ever the roguish pirate, despite his princely attire. "It's worth the risk, love," he said, kissing her once more.

They were both breathless afterward. Emma barely remembered the final touch to Killian's costume. "I almost forgot," she said, going into the closet and retrieving a feathered cap.

Killian stared at her, open-mouthed. "You can't be serious," he said.

"This one is better than the Captain Hook hat," said Emma.

Killian sighed and took the proffered cap, placing it on his head. "The things I do for you, love."

Emma smiled at him, and Killian knew that anything he could do to make her smile was worth it, even if he looked ridiculous in the process.

"Come on. We don't want to be late, and there is a surprise for you at the party."

"Color me intrigued, love."

The square was glowing with torches and various Halloween decorations. It was twice as festive looking as the Miner's Day set up. Various booths for hot chocolate, candied apples, cider and various other things were scattered about the square. Everyone was in costume, and Emma found it amusing that real live fairy tale characters were dressed up as others they actually knew.

David and Mary Margaret hadn't told Emma what they were going to be, and so Emma had returned the favor. But she did know whom Henry was dressing up as, and she searched the mob trying to find him and Regina.

She finally spotted Regina in a Queen of Hearts Dress that had obviously belonged to her mother.

"Come on Killian," said Emma, grabbing his restored left hand and pulling her towards her son and the queen.

"Mom!" said Henry, who was sporting a long red coat, pirate garb, perm, and waxed moustache topped with the ridiculous and enormous feathered cap.

Killian stopped in his tracks when he saw Henry. Then he turned to Emma, "Really, love?"

"It was my idea," said Henry. "I thought it would be funny."

Killian looked over to Regina, "Like mother like daughter, your majesty," he said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "And you two dressed up as the two idiots. How fitting."

"That was my idea too," said Henry. He was actually quite proud of himself. "Wait until Gram and Gramps see you guys."

"Where are they anyway?" asked Emma.

"They should be coming," said Henry. He looked up at Regina. "Have you seen them anywhere, mom?"

"No, but I can go look, " she said, kissing Henry before she left. Quite frankly she'd been looking for an excuse to leave. She 'd been there for an hour already, and she just wanted a couple hours of quiet before Emma dropped off Henry for the night.

Emma was kind enough not to point this out. She and Regina had worked out a system and it was working at the moment. She scanned the square again and saw her parents. They were dressed as Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder.

Mary Margaret gasped when she saw her daughter dressed as her animated counterpart. She ran to embrace her. "Well this is a surprise," said Mary Margaret before looking over at Killian. She tried, and failed, to suppress a grin. "And Prince Charming, too," she said.

David snorted. "I would never wear something like that," he said, looking at Killian. "Nice cape, mate," said David with a grin.

"Well, mate, I am trying to do you justice," Killian shot back.

"Play nice, Dad, Killian," said Emma. "It was-"

"Henry's idea," said Mary Margaret and David at the same time.

Henry just looked rather pleased with himself.

"Where's your father, kid?"

"He's with Mr. Gold and Belle," said Henry. "Last time I saw them they were carving pumpkins."

"You carve gourds," said Killian with surprise.

"Yes," said Emma, "among other things. I'm going to treat you to an epic Halloween, Mr. Jones."

"Let's see if you two can live up to the real Snow White and Prince Charming," said David.

The four of them wandered through the party together. Their fist stop was to get hot chocolate with cinnamon.

The four of them stood huddled together, sipping their drinks.

"Emma, did you ever think that someday your prince would come?" quipped Mary Margaret.

"He's not much of a prince," said Emma cheerily, "but it's entertaining seeing to see him dressed as one."

"I'm right here, love, you know," said Killian.

Emma just grinned at him before wandering off with her mother to get more hot chocolate.

"It's best to go along with their little jokes," advised David. "Otherwise Mary Margaret might use her frying pan."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about, mate," said Killian, who had yet to watch Tangled.

"Well, let's just say that you and I both know that True Love starts off with one hitting the other with a rock, or something along those lines,"

"True Love?" asked Killian. He certainly felt that way about Emma, but he wasn't quite sure that she was there yet.

"Have some faith, mate," said David. "I know True Love when I see it. Besides, Emma has held a knife to you, punched you and hit you over the head with an umbrella stand. That's true love in the making."

"Thanks mate. I gather Snow hit you with a rock?" said Killian.

"Yes," said David, "and I'm so glad she did."

When the foursome arrived at the Pumpkin Carving booth they ran into Rumple, Belle, Neal and Henry. Rumple and Belle were dressed as Lumiere and the Feather Duster. While Neal was Cogsworth.

"How appropriate," said David to Neal. "We all know how much you love watches."

Emma looked embarrassed, but was comforted by Killian taking her hand in his. She knew that David was still pretty mad at Neal. The truth about their past together had come out during Neverland and it had nearly come to blows. Mary Margaret put a hand on her husband, "David," she said, "It's a special occasion."

"I'm sorry," said David, offering his hand to Neal. "That might have been below the belt.

Neal shook off the insult. "It's fine. Take a look at the pumpkin that Henry carved."

Henry had artfully carved the words "Once Upon A Time" into the face of a giant pumpkin. He'd outlined the phrase with stars.

"Great job, kid," said Emma, ruffling her son's hair. "I see you took of the hook."

"Carving pumpkins one handed is a bit difficult," said Henry, "I don't know how you did anything with one hand for all those years."

Killian grinned. "You get used to it. Fortunately for me, our resident pawn broker has a penchant for keeping souvenirs."

The hostility between Killian and Gold had simmered down, to the point where they could make quips. They were pointed, but at least they were no longer trying to kill each other.

Gold rolled his eyes. "I see you've taken up a shadow, Charming," he said, addressing David, but flickering his eyes over to Killian. "Not a very striking resemblance. You must be disappointed."

"I doubt my daughter would take a prince anyway," said David, tensely. He was not a fan of the hostility between his mate and Gold. Neal and Rumple were all too similar in his book, but for the sake of his family he tried to remain cordial Usually he was successful.

"You want me to do what?" asked Killian, glancing at Emma.

He was overwhelmed by the strange traditions of this world. Still, any new experience with Emma was usually a good one, no matter how ridiculous it seemed to him.

"Watch Henry," Emma instructed.

Her sun put his face in the barrel until he managed to catch an apple in his teeth. (The apples did not come from Regina.)

"I would do it myself," said Emma, "but I don't think Snow White and bobbing for apples really mix."

"Aye, they don't" said Killian. He had quite a bit more trouble getting an apple than Henry did, but when he did, he presented it to Emma with a flourish. "An apple for the apple of my eye," he said.

Emma snickered. "I see you picked up Mary Margaret's book of clichés."

"There is not much to do when you are at the station, love," he teased.

"Maybe I ought to get a deputy," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"We'd never get anything done then, lass."

"Oh gosh," said Henry, "I'm starting to see why my mom gets annoyed with you two. She told me how you guys were in Neverland."

Mary Margaret and David laughed from behind them. "They've only gotten worse, Henry," said Mary Margaret.

The night was coming to a close and the five of them headed back to the apartment for one last cup of hot chocolate. Mary Margaret and David put Henry to bed and then went to their own room to give Emma and Killian a bit of privacy.

"So, how did you like your first Halloween, Killian," asked Emma.

"It was rather amusing, love," he said. "I may not fully understand many things about your world, but I'd be willing to try anything as long as it was with you."

"You're getting soft, Captain," teased Emma.

"Aye," said Killian, leaning in and kissing her tenderly. "That I am, princess."

"A princess and a pirate," said Emma. "We make quite the pair."

"Aye, that we do," he said, "Lass, there is something I've wanted to tell you, ever since our first kiss in Neverland."

"Yes?" said Emma.

"I love you," he said.

Emma stared at him for a long moment, before fisting her hands in his shirt and pulling him towards her. They kissed for several blissful moments. When they finally came up for air, Killian rested his head on hers. "That was—" he said.

"Action speaking louder than words," said Emma.

"Am I to expect such a declaration every Halloween?" he said, with a grin.

"Please, you couldn't handle it."

"Since you can't either, we may as well not handle it together." Then he pulled her to him and kissed her with all the love he had.

Emma knew right then, that yes, she had indeed fallen in love with Killian Jones, making this the happiest Halloween she'd ever had.


	3. The Christmas List

"Killian," Emma called from downstairs, "Hurry up! We don't want the line to get too long. Henry's getting impatient." She glanced at her son, who was smirking. "How about you go to the car, kid. We'll be down in a couple of minutes."

"Okay," then Henry walked out of the apartment.

"Come on, Killian," said Emma.

"Sounds like Henry isn't the only one who is getting impatient," called Killian, "Would you grab my coat for me, darling?"

Emma sighed and took Killian's leather coat off of the coat rack. Something fell out of the pocket. Emma bent down and picked up the folded piece of paper.

Was this what she thought it was?

Killian had written a short list to Santa on the paper.

Dear Santa,

For Christmas I would like a bottle of rum, some hook polish, and most important of all, I would like for Emma to say 'yes' when I ask her to marry me on Christmas morning. She is all I've ever wanted.

-Killian Jones

Emma felt a tear at the corner of her eye. She had never seen anything more romantic or sweet in her life, and she lived in a town filled with fairy tale characters, so that was saying something.

In her heart, she knew she would get him everything on his Christmas list.

She heard his footsteps on the stairs. Emma stuffed the not back into the pocket. She had a feeling that she wasn't supposed to see it.

"You look beautiful, Emma," said Killian, leaning in and kissing her.

"You look pretty good yourself. Now let's go. Santa awaits."

-/-

Christmas Day

"Merry Christmas, Killian," said Emma, kissing him awake.

Henry was with Regina for Christmas morning, and would be over later with the rest of the family, and Emma wanted to give her his Christmas presents beforehand.

"Good morning, my love," he said, pulling her close to him.

"I want to give you your presents now," she said.

She removed herself from his arms and went into her closet and removed a wrapped present from the top shelf.

Killian sat up in the bed, tore the paper from the box and opened it, only to find an ornate bottle of expensive rum and some hook polish. Killian's eyes widened. "How did you know?" He vaguely wondered if she had found his wish list.

"I'm not the only one who is an open book," she quipped.

-/-

Killian Jones had never been more nervous in his entire life. He never imagine that he would ever want to get married, but then Emma pulled him out from the bodies, they'd climbed the beanstalk, had a sword fight, went to Neverland to save her son, and they were still saving Storybrooke from time to time. They'd fallen in love, and now he wanted to begin his next great adventure. Spending the rest of his life with his True Love. He just hoped she would say yes. It was Christmas, after all, the time for miracles.

The whole, mixed up family was sitting around the dinner table. It was quite a strange gathering made up of Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Neal, Tinkerbell, Regina, Robin Hood, Roland, Snow and Charming, and of course Killian, Emma and Henry.

Charming started off the dinner with a round of toasts, as he always did during family events. "Who would like to go next?" asked Charming.

"I would," said Killian. "There is something I would like to ask Emma, in front of everyone."

Emma gasped. Killian wondered if she knew what was coming.

Everyone else looked at the two of them, some with joyful smiles, some with smirks, a couple were trying to appear carefully neutral, but all of them had that knowing expression in their eyes.

Killian got on his knee in front of Emma, withdrawing a velvet box from his pocket. He held her hand in his. "Emma, you are everything I've ever wanted. Everything I didn't know i needed. You have given me a home and a family and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you by my side. Emma Swan- beautiful, amazing, stubborn, bloody brilliant Emma Swan- would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

There were tears glistening in Emma's green eyes. "Yes," she said, softly, then louder for everyone to hear. "Yes. I will marry you, Killlian Jones."

Killian slipped the engagement ring on her finger, and before he knew what had happened, Emma had pulled him to his feet and was kissing him passionately, in front of her entire family.

When they broke apart, they were congratulated by all. Even Neal.

The rest of the holiday was spent together opening presents, watching A Christmas Story, easting a wonderfully cooked meal and cherishing the love and togetherness that they all felt.

Killian squeezed Emma's hand in his. This family might not be perfect, but it was his. His and Emma's.

He was the happiest man in all the realms.


	4. The Santa Surprise

"I don't understand the point of this, lad," said Killian.

"Just put on the suit. My mom never got so see Santa when she was growing up. Now's her chance."

"And why do I have to dress as this 'Santa Clause'?" asked Killian.

"Because, she's not going to agree to sit on Gramps' lap and tell him what she wants for Christmas."

"Excuse me?" asked Killian, raising a brow.

"Just go with it," said Henry, "it will make her happy."

Killian sighed and took the suit and went to change. Anything for Emma. He was, after all, going to win her heart.

-/-

"Keep your eyes closed," said Henry, tugging on his mother's hand.

The square had been decorated elaborately for the Emma's first Christmas Celebration. The town wanted to thank Emma for saving all of them, and all the denizens wanted to show the blonde savior just how much she was loved by them all.

"Okay, kid," grumbled Emma. Everyone had been treading on eggshells around her for the past week. Everyone was up to something.

Henry guided her to the center of the Town Square where everyone was waiting. Killian, in the santa suit and beard sat on a throne underneath an arch laced with lights, tinsel and holly.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

Emma opened her eyes and took in the surrounding scene.

"Merry Christmas Emma!" the entire town said in unison, as Snow and Charming came to hug their daughter.

Tears began to form in the corner of Emma's eyes. She had always been alone for the holidays, wishing for a family, year after year. Her wish had never come true. Until now.

"Surprise," said Henry, hugging her tightly after her parents stepped away. "Now you get to go see Santa."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Aren't I a little old?"

Charming shook his head. "You'll want to see this Santa."

Henry grabbed his mother's hand and took her to the throne. Emma glanced up at Santa Clause. She would know those shining blue eyes anywhere. Her heart skipped a beat. She wondered how Henry had gotten Hook to agree to this.

"Ho ho ho, little girl. Come sit on my lap and tell me your Christmas wish."

Emma bit back a laugh as she settled herself onto 'Santa's' lap. "Your Santa voice is terrible," she said.

"That may be so, but your lad insisted that I play the part. Now what do you want for Christmas, Emma?"

Emma said the first thing that came to her mind. "I want to be happy with my family. And I want the fun to begin."

Killian grinned. "As you wish, my lady," he said, and before she could register what was happening he was kissing her like they'd kissed in Neverland a few weeks before.

Emma was so happy that it didn't even phase her that she was making out with a pirate in front of the whole town.

Best. Christmas. Ever.


	5. All I Want For Christmas Is You

Since she had grown up without a proper childhood, Emma never looked forward to the holidays. This year was no exception.

Neverland had drained her. Utterly. Completely.

Not only that, but Pan had followed them to Storybrooke, switching bodies with Henry. They had defeated him, but there had been a price.

Mr. Gold was dead.

Neal was torn apart.

Henry was overwhelmed by guilt.

'Tis the season to be jolly.

Yeah. Right.

Emma was going to spend Christmas alone. Henry would be with her on Christmas Eve, but he would spend the actual holiday with Regina.

It's what Henry wanted, and Emma was used to spending December 25th alone.

-/-

Killian Jones was still a pretty much a stranger to the modern world. He had gathered bits and pieces of information about the upcoming holiday, Christmas, which was very similar to the Yuletide Celebration back in the Enchanted Forest.

It had been centuries since Killian had celebrated a holiday. He remembered the last time. A few months before he had set sail for Neverland with Liam, only to return without them.

The details were hazy, but he did remember the feeling. Love,

He had loved his brother with everything he had, and only a few months later, Liam was taken away from him.

Killian wasn't looking forward to this so-called Christmas.

Unless he could spend it with Swan.

But no. That wouldn't happen.

He had told Neal he would back off. He wanted to give Emma, Neal and Henry a chance to be a family.

Of course, Killian hoped, prayed, that Emma would choose him in the end. He was in it for the long haul.

But for now, he only had his rum for solace.

-/-

Emma wandered through the empty streets of Storybrooke. Everyone was celebrating the holiday with their families. The streets were dark, and it was the first time in weeks that Emma actually had time for herself.

And now that she was alone, she wasn't sure that she liked it. Snow and Charming had insisted they spend the holiday as a family, but Emma had refused.

She didn't deserve a holiday with her family.

But now she was alone, even though she didn't have to be. She knew she could return to the apartment at anytime and be with her parents, but she also knew that it wouldn't happen.

David had told her to enjoy the good moments, but she didn't deserve them.

As she walked through the snowy streets, her thoughts drifted to a certain pirate. The man that had promised that he would win her heart. That the fun would begin when they were back in town.

Yet he'd barely spoken to her since their return. She barely saw him.

It left a hole in her heart, and now that she was spending Christmas alone, she was finally ready to acknowledge it.

Emma glanced towards the dock. Maybe he was on his ship. Maybe she would finally be able to talk to him.

Emma took a few steps in that direction, but she stopped when she heard a voice. "Emma."

Emma froze. It was Neal.

-/-

There was no use denying it.

Christmas was supposed to grant your dearest wish, as Killian understood it.

All he wanted for Christmas was Emma.

A man, who doesn't fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.

Killian drained the rest of his flask.

He was going to get his Christmas present. Even if it was just a glimpse of the woman he loved.

Of course, he found more than he bargained for.

The two of them, Emma and Neal, were in the street. His arms wrapped around her. His lips touching hers and then brushing across her forehead.

Killian's jaw clenched at the sight of their tender embrace. A mother and father were reunited.

His heart shattered into a million pieces all over again.

-/-

"Neal, stop," said Emma, pushing away from the father of her child.

"Why? I don't want you to spend the rest of the night alone. It's Christmas. Don't you want to be a family?"

"Neal, we will always be in each other's lives because of Henry, but I meant what I said in Neverland. Things can't go back to how they were. I'm not in love with you anymore."

Neal frowned. "We can try again. We can make it work."

"No," said Emma. "I don't want this."

All I want for Christmas is Killian.

The sudden thought scared the hell out of her.

"Go home, Neal. I have something that I need to do."

Neal just stared at her like she had two heads. "Where are you going?"

"The docks," said Emma. "I'm choosing Killian."

"You can't," said Neal grabbing her arm.

"No, Neal," said Emma, angrily. "You don't get to decide for me. It's my choice. We could have been happy but you abandoned me. I wish you the best Neal, but our happy ending isn't with each other, and I'm not going to let you keep me from what could be mine." She broke free of his grasp and started running towards the docks.

-/-

The flask was drained once again.

Killian slammed it against the desk.

It still wasn't enough to numb the pain.

The image of Neal kissing Emma was burned into his retinas.

He had never been a jealous man. The one woman he had ever loved returned his feelings. But it was different now.

He loved Emma Swan more than he'd ever loved anyone. And he couldn't have her.

He had lost another loved one. Only, unlike Liam and Milah, he would be reminded of this loss every day. He would see them walking around town with their son. Eating together as a family in the diner. Holding hands. Hugging. Kissing.

It would drive him mad.

Leaving would be the best choice.

But he knew he would never leave Emma. Even if it meant seeing her reunited with the father of her son on a daily basis.

Killian would need to keep more alcohol on his ship from now on.

Banging on the door of his cabin interrupted his thoughts.

Killian whipped his head around.

He stood up and opened the door. His jaw dropped when he saw it was Emma.

"What are you doing here, Swan?"

Emma didn't answer as she pushed past him, closing the door behind her, to get out of the cold.

Killian stood rooted in place.

"I've been alone every Christmas," said Emma. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You have your family. Snow, David, Henry and … Neal."

Emma shook her head.

Killian stared at her. What did she mean by it? Before he knew it she was closing the distance between them. Her hands reached for the lapels of his coat, and then her lips crashed against his.

It was like a miracle. A Christmas miracle.

He returned the kiss with everything that he felt for her, his right hand threading through her hair and his hooked arm sliding around her waist to pull her closer.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but really it was only a moment.

One single, perfect moment.

When they pulled apart, Emma said, "All I want for Christmas is you, Killian."


	6. Merry Christmas My Love

They had not gone back to the Enchanted Forest after defeating the Wicked Witch.

Storybrooke remained.

Emma was honestly relieved, because she saw Storybrooke as her home more than the Enchanted Forest.

Snow and Charming and the others were still looking for a way for all of them to get back to the Enchanted Forest.

Emma would happily go back with everyone when this happened, but for now, she was glad that they were in stuck in Storybrooke for the time being.

Christmas was just around the corner. It was three weeks away.

Although she suspected that the denizens of Storybrooke were getting a bit tired of green after everything that they had been through.

It wasn't the holidays that were on the forefront of Emma's mind though.

True Love's Kiss had broken the Wicked Witch's curse, but it was not like the first time. It wasn't her and Henry, or Robin and Regina, or Rumple and Belle, or even her parents.

No. Emma had broken the curse once again; only this time she had done it by kissing Hook. Her True Love.

It was still mind-boggling. They'd had an instantaneous connection from the moment the met, which was solidified by their adventure on the beanstalk. Even when they were adversaries, Emma had cringed at the idea of him being hurt, which is why she had gone to Manhattan. Then Storybrooke was about to be destroyed and he left. They saved the town, but as soon as she saw his ship on the horizon, she knew that she needed this man in her life. They had become a real team, a solid unit, in Neverland. She had grown to trust him and to depend on him, and then they kissed and he confessed his feelings, and Emma knew as soon as she found Neal alive that she, too, wanted to move on. She wanted another chance at love and happiness and she knew that it could happen with Hook. Then he was ripped away from her because of the new curse, and she had been forced to acknowledge that she was falling in love with him, just as she was about to lose him. He had promised that not a day would go by without him thinking of her. Her 'good' had not only been her way of accepting his feelings but a challenge for him to find her, to find her against all odds.

Then he had found her, and the hole in her heart that had been created during her year with false memories, was filled. The potion restored her memories, and Hook had been with her every step of the way as they looked for a way to break the curse and defeat the Wicked Witch.

The final battle in Storybrooke flashed in her mind's eye. Hook had risked his life for her, and moved her out of the way as a bolt of magic from the witch hit him. She remembered his crumpled form, as the life drained from his body. She remembered the tears that had fallen as she cried out his name, his real name, and cried for help, but everyone had been too occupied with the Witch's other forces.

Then the witch said, "Now you'll never find your way home, Savior." Her cackling pierced through the chaos, and Emma ignored her mocking words as she kissed Hook and prayed that it would bring him back to life.

A pulse of bright white magic exploded form where their lips connected and the witch was turned to dust, as her curse was broken. Storybrooke was restored, and Hook's eyes opened as he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her as she had never been kissed before.

"You saved me, love," he said.

"Does that surprise you?" she asked.

"No. I've yet to see you fail."

"Hopefully you never will," she said, kissing him again.

Emma smiled. She and Killian had come so far since the day they'd met in the Enchanted Forest. He had wormed his way into her heart and he would remain there forever. The thought filled her with joy.

Still, they hadn't talked about what breaking the curse meant for them. Killian had been giving her space since she's broken the curse a week before. He respected her wish to spend time with Henry and her parents and process what had happened between them.

Emma loved the way that Killian always put her first. He was just so considerate. It was something that she had been lacking in her life.

Emma pulled out a new file of paperwork, and turned on the radio.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

Emma knew it was sappy, but the face that appeared in her mind as she listened to the cheesy Mariah Carey song was the handsome face of Killian Jones. Her True Love.

All I want for Christmas is you

It was amazing how true the words were. She had Henry and her parents, and she wanted Killian, now and forever, and she figured it was about time to talk to him about how things had changed.

After finishing some paperwork, Emma bundled up. It had just snowed the night before. She stopped by Granny's on the way to the docks to pick up a couple steaming cups of cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon.

The streets were incredibly peaceful at this time of night. The moon was full, the glow reflecting off of the freshly fallen snow. She shuffled towards the docks until she was standing in front of his ship. Why the hell was she so nervous? She knew that Killian loved her. She knew that she loved him, but something about verbalizing it scared the hell out of her.

Get a hold of yourself, Swan.

Emma took a deep breath before walking up the gangplank. Her booted feet slammed on the deck. She was so nervous and there was no reason for it.

She stood in front of the door to the Captain's quarters for a full five minutes before summoning the courage to knock.

Killian answered, and the smile on his face could have lit the whole town. "Emma, at last," he said, sounding relieved and so incredibly happy to see her.

"Can I come in," she asked.

"Of course," he said, taking one of the cups from her and setting it down on the desk. Emma put hers down as well, and turned to face him. "I'm sorry I've been so distant this past week."

"It's fine, Emma. I understand," he said, taking a few steps closer.

Emma took his hand in hers. "We broke the curse," she said softly. "Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes, Emma, but I don't want to push you. I want you to choose me because you want me, not because we broke a curse."

Emma took a deep breath and closed the distance between them. "I think I chose you a long time ago," she whispered, her free hand caressing his cheek. Then, before she knew it, she was kissing him.

Killian wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him as he deepened the kiss. His hand cradled her head as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Emma's hands wrapped around his neck and she moaned a little into his mouth.

She could kiss this man forever and never be fully sated.

Finally, the need for air forced them to pull apart. "Killian," she breathed, "I—"

She wanted to say it, but the words wouldn't come out. It was still too soon, too real.

"You don't need to say it until you're ready, love," he said.

She didn't say anything for a long moment. She didn't need to. They understood each other.

Emma shivered. "You're going to freeze out here."

"Are you offering to stay with me tonight and keep me warm?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No," said Emma, "but you should come home with me. My parents found a new place a couple of days ago and moved out. It's just Henry and me now. Beside, I don't want you to freeze to death."

"A gentleman would never turn down such a generous offer from a lady," said Killian. He offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

Emma took his arm and they left the Captain's quarters, their cocoa forgotten.

-/-

Walking through the snowy streets with a man was a novelty for Emma. Killian's arm was around her waist, and they were pressed against each other like two pieces of a puzzle. It had started to snow again, and Emma threw her head back and caught the flakes on her tongue.

Killian watch her childlike delight with interest. He had rarely seen his Swan so carefree. He hoped he would see this more often.

"I love the snow," said Emma out of the blue. "It's so calming and peaceful and it just makes everything beautiful."

Killian couldn't help but agree as Emma's hair got covered in flakes as they walked towards her apartment.

Emma pulled her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door, pulling Killian inside. This was the first time in years that he had actually been welcomed into someone's home. The fact that it was Emma's made it all the more meaningful.

"David still has some of his stuff here. You can borrow a pair of his pajama bottoms," she said as she guided him to the bedroom. She went over to the dresser and removed a pair of green and blue plaid pants and a black t-shirt. "Here," she said, tossing the clothes to Killian.

"Ah, so this was your plan, love, to lure me to your apartment and watch me undress."

Emma blushed. "I'll leave," she offered.

"You're welcome to stay and enjoy the view, love," said Killian, his eyes twinkling.

Emma laughed as she turned away from him.

Killian removed his leather and put on the clothes that Emma had given him. They were soft and comfortable, and he was touched that Emma had invited him into her home.

Emma turned around. "Not bad, pirate," she said. "I'll get the sofa set up for you."

As Emma moved to walk past him, he caught her hand in his. "Thank you love," he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"It's no problem. You can't stay on your ship during the winter, and it's nice to have someone else here. I was so used to living with my parents and Henry, and with them gone, it just feels a bit empty."

"That's a long way to say that you've missed me," he teased.

Emma looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

"Open book, love," he said with a wink.

Emma smiled despite herself and went to make up the sofa for Killian. A half an hour later, Emma was snuggled up beneath her covers. Killian had kissed her goodnight and had only made one innuendo. He really was a gentleman.

Emma fell asleep shortly after, and her dreams were rather troubles. She kept seeing the Witch and her son in trouble. She dreamed of Neverland and Pan, and of being separated from her family and Killian.

Apparently she had been calling out in her sleep because around two in the morning she was roused from her bad dreams by a gentle touch on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes. "Killian?" she said, "What are you doing in here?"

"You called out for me in your sleep, love," he said.

Emma was grateful for the darkness because it hid her blush. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine love," he said, and then he walked over to the other side of the bed and lifted the cover.

Emma shifted in the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry. I wont try anything. I'm going to help you get some sleep. Come here." He got into bed and pulled her against his chest, He had already unscrewed his hook, and his uninjured hand settled on her stomach, his thumb tracing soothing circles there. "Close your eyes, Emma. I will keep you safe."

Emma snuggled against him. She had never felt this safe and that was the first night she and Killian ever slept together.

It was nice, really. Emma had never just slept with someone. It was always a quick one-night stand and then out the door.

But falling asleep in Killian's arms felt natural and it was an experience that she wanted to repeat over and over again.

That was how a new tradition started. For the first two weeks of December, Killian stayed with her every night, coming to the apartment in the evenings and leaving after breakfast. They rarely did anything more than sleep. They were taking things slow, and establishing intimacy. It was something new for both of them, but it was also something they enjoyed. Besides, Emma was not crazy about the idea of doing anything more than sleeping with Henry in the same apartment. Her parents had already scarred Henry and she didn't want to follow their example.

She was grateful that Killian and Henry had bonded as they were looking for a way to beak the curse, otherwise the situation might have been a bit awkward.

Henry seemed okay with the new arrangement and he even made a joke about having one True Love couple leave the apartment only to be replaced by another.

"Mom," asked Henry, one afternoon. Emma had come back from the station early that day. It was a week before Christmas. "Is Killian going to spend the holidays with us?"

"I haven't asked him," said Emma.

"You should," said Henry. "Gram and Gramps think so to. Plus, I'm kind of looking forward to watch the famous Captain Hook getting confused by all of the holiday traditions."

"Okay, kid, " said Emma. "I'll ask him."

Henry grinned. "You should ask him to move in with us. He's already pretty much living with us anyway."

"Would you be okay with that?" asked Emma.

"Yeah. You and Killian are good together. All I ask is that you refrain from making tacos in the middle of the day like Gram and Gramps."

Emma's face turned beet red. "Henry," she scolded.

"Hey, what you do with Killian is really none of my business, and as long as I don't have to see it, I'll be fine."

"You've really grown up, kid," said Emma with a smile.

"Glad you've noticed," said Henry, returning to his homework.

-/-

"So, Henry said I should ask you something," said Emma.

They were in the Captain's quarters sharing some rum.

"Ask away, Emma," he said.

"It's okay if you don't want to do it," said Emma, sounding nervous. "But since you've been staying at the apartment for the past two weeks, Henry and I thought that you should just move in. You can't stay on your ship all winter."

Killian grinned and kissed her softly. "Emma," he said, almost reverently, "I would be honored to move in with you. Anywhere you are is already home for me."

"Great," said Emma. "Let's get your things together and then we can go home."

Killian's eyes lit up at the word 'home' and he suddenly couldn't resist the urge to kiss her deeply.

When he pulled away, Emma tried to keep the breathiness out of her voice. 'What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?"

"No," said Emma. "I guess you don't anymore."

-/-

Killian spent his first official morning living in the apartment with Henry, who was explaining various Christmas traditions to him. Emma was at the station working on some last minute things.

"So when mom gets back, we are going to decorate the apartment for Christmas. We'll put up the tree and hang ornaments and put up lights. There all also stockings. We'll hang those on the fireplace mantel."

"You hang socks up on the fireplace?" asked Killian, with a raised brow.

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Then they are filled with candy and other little things. We each get one. Gram made one for each of us. We will bake cookies in a couple of days. My mom loves the peanut butter ones with the Hershey's Kisses on them. "

"Kisses on cookies?" asked Killian, "How on earth does that work?"

"Kisses are a kind of chocolate," said Henry. "Don't get any funny ideas. I'll be helping with the baking and I see enough PDA from Gram and Gramps and my mom and Robin. I don't need you and my mom to start."

"I'll keep that in mind, young sir, but I shall not make any promises," said Killian with a grin.

"I appreciate that, Captain," said Henry.

-/-

"Henry, can you get me some extra hooks?" asked Emma.

"Sure," said Henry, going over to one of the ornament boxes and pulling out a jar of extra hooks.

"Is one not enough, my love?" asked Killian teasingly.

"Very funny," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

She took a hook from the jar and attached it to an ornament that read "Once Upon A Time." She hung it on the tree and removed the rest of the ornaments from the box. She laughed when she saw an ornament of the Disney version of Captain Hook. Her parents had given them the ornaments, and she figured David must've slipped it in. "Killian, I have something to show you." She handed him the ornament of a figure clad in a red coat with a perm and a ridiculous hat.

'What the bloody hell is this?" asked Killian.

"It's an ornament of your Disney persona," said Emma, laughing.

"This is a bloody insult," said Killian. "I have never looked anything like this."

"I know, Killian, I know." She took the ornament from him and kissed his cheek.

"Hang it in the back, love, I'd rather not see it."

"Not a chance," said Emma, hanging it near the top of the tree.

A half an hour later it was time to put the star on top of the tree. Henry removed the star from its box. "You do it, mom," said Henry. "You've never done it before."

Emma took the star from her son and stood on a stool so she could place it at the top of the tree. As soon as it was in place Emma shifted back, losing her balance in the process.

Luckily, Killian caught her in his arms as she nearly toppled over.

"Careful there, love," he said, kissing her soundly.

"You saved me," she said.

"Does that surprise you?" he asked before kissing her again.

"Oh gosh, we haven't even hung up mistletoe yet," grumbled Henry.

"Mistletoe?" asked Killian, setting Emma on her feet.

"I'll tell you about it later," said Emma. "Now that the tree's finished we should grab some dinner at Granny's.

-/-

December 22nd was spent baking cookies and explaining Santa Clause. Coming from the Enchanted Forest, Killian had little trouble grasping the concept of a man delivering Christmas presents to all of the children of the world. It was the baking that was a bit more difficult.

Henry turned on come Christmas music and they took out all of the ingredients and spread them across the kitchen counter. "Henry, you unwrap the kisses, and Killian, you can start measuring out the ingredients."

Killian and Henry both began their assigned tasks as Emma preheated the oven and sprayed the cookie sheets.

"Let's put that hook to good use," said Emma, as she put the peanut butter into the bowl of ingredients. She took Hook's left arm. "You can stir. It's much easier than a dough hook."

Henry looked up from unwrapping the kisses. "Hey mom, I'm going to go wash my hands before I start rolling out the cookie dough."

"Sounds good, kid," said Emma, who was helping Killian to stir the mixture.

As it began to thicken Emma took his wrist. His hook was covered in peanut butter.

Killian moved towards the sink to rinse it off. "No," said Emma, "let me. Eating the dough off the hook is my favorite part." She took his wrist and raised his hook to her lips, eating the dough and licking his hook provocatively.

"Emma," growled Killian, "what are you doing?"

"Shh," she said, licking off the rest of the peanut butter, before turning to him and kissing him lightly. "

Thirty minutes later the cookies were in the oven. While they were waiting for them to bake, Killian, Emma and Henry all sat at the table with mugs of cocoa with cinnamon and whipped cream.

It was snowing outside again, which made Henry happy because there would definitely be enough snow to build a snowman and have a snowball fight the next day.

When the timer went off, Emma took the man and placed it on the stovetop. "Killian, bring over the bowl of kisses," she said.

"As you wish," he said, binging her the bowl. Emma placed a kiss in the center of each cookie and after all the cookies were covered, there was one kiss left in the bowl. Emma eyes it, but Killian grabbed it first.

"Hey," pouted Emma.

"Stick out your tongue," he said.

"Henry's right here," she hissed.

"Do you want the kiss or not?" asked Killian with a smirk.

Emma stuck out her tongue.

Killian placed the chocolate on it, and Emma popped the candy into her mouth. Killian leaned in seconds later and kissed her soundly, licking the remainder of the chocolate from her lips.

"Ugh, mom, stop it," said Henry.

"Sorry kid," said Emma sheepishly.

Killian glanced at the boy. "I told you I wasn't going to make any promises."

Henry just rolled his eyes.

-/-

"Bad form, Henry," said Killian, "striking a man when his back is turned is very bad form."

Henry had just hit Killian squarely in the back with a snowball as Killian was zipping up the thick jacket that Emma had borrowed for him from David.

Henry just laughed and threw another one. Killian was able to dodge this one.

"You can't hit me," said Henry, laughing as he ran across the park and hid behind the bench to make more snowballs.

"What is the point of this, Emma," asked Killian.

"There's no point, really. It's just fun." She cooped up a bit of snow and made it into a ball, handing the projectile to Killian. Then she ran off in the other direction picking up snow and making snowballs along the way.

Killian was suddenly assaulted from two directions as Emma and Henry pelted him with snowballs.

Across the street Regina and Robin were walking by. Regina's eyes lit up at the sight of her son pelting the pirate. "Get him, Henry," she encouraged. "He deserves it."

"You wound me, your highness," called Killian.

"Better duck, Hook," called Robin as a volley of snowballs came in his direction.

"Nice shot, Henry," said Regina.

"Come on, my dear," said Robin. "Roland is eager for you to help him wrap his presents."

Regina smiled at her son before taking Robin's hand and allowing him to lead her away.

"Bye mom," called Henry. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Killian took advantage of Henry's turned back to pelt him with a couple snowballs.

"So much for bad form," teased Henry.

"Pirate," said Killian.

Emma laughed at her two boys and threw a snowball at each one of them.

"I'll get you for that, love," said Killian as the snow slid off his coat.

"Catch me if you can," she called, as she took a few steps closer and then ran off in the opposite direction.

Killian took advantage of his longer legs and caught her in his arms, placing a kiss on the curve of her neck.

"Killian, let me go," she shrieked.

"Never," he said.

Emma tried to get out of his grasp but that resulted into them toppling over and landing in a snowdrift.

Henry laughed at his mom and her pirate and took advantage of their distraction to make a dozen more snowballs.

Killian was on top of Emma. "I told you I'd get you," he said, as he placed a line of kisses along her flushed cheeks.

Emma giggled. "Let me up, Killian."

Killian sighed and rolled off of her, then offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you, kind sir," she teased.

"Anything for you, my lady," he said with a bow.

"You guys are getting worse than Snow and Charming," said Henry. "And that's saying something."

-/-

It was Christmas Eve. All the presents had been bought and wrapped and the town was gathering together for a Christmas party at Granny's diner.

"Emma, I am not wearing that. It's hideous."

"That's the point," said Emma, attempting to stifle her laughter. "It's an ugly Christmas sweater. We're supposed to wear them to the Christmas party."

"Well yours doesn't look bad," said Killian.

"According to your completely biased opinion," said Emma. She was wearing a black sweater with a light up Christmas tree on the front.

"But this is hideous," said Killian, gesturing to the red sweater. "What is this on the front?"

"It's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," said Emma. "Now do me a favor and put those Christmas presents in a bag. "I have something else for you too," she said tossing him a Santa hat.

"Emma," said Killian, with a frown.

"Stop being such a Grinch," said Emma. "I think you look adorable. And if you cooperate, I'll tell you about mistletoe later tonight."

"Very well," he said, putting the gifts into a bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Emma smiled at him. "Oh, look at you, Killian. You look so handsome, even with the ugly Christmas sweater." She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly. "Now, let's go. We're going to be late, and Henry won't let it go if that happens."

-/-

"Merry Christmas," said Snow, coming to hug both of them as soon as they stepped into the diner.

"Nice sweater, mate," said Charming, grinning at Killian, who just glared.

Emma slipped her arm into his. "Come on, let's get some eggnog. It has rum in it."

Killian look visibly relieved as he followed Emma through the crowded diner. Emma got them two glasses of eggnog. "Cheers," she said as they clinked their glasses together, and Killian took his first sip.

He made a face.

"You don't like it?" asked Emma.

"No. You can hardly taste the rum, there is too much bloody cream."

"You don't have to finish it. We'll just get you a beer," said Emma.

Everyone was having a good time at the party. The diner was filled with holiday music and happy chitchat. When Killian wasn't with Emma he was with the dwarves, or with Snow and Charming.

It was the first time in his life that he had taken part in such a merry celebration. Christmas was similar to the Yuletide Celebrations in the Enchanted Forest that he remembered from his childhood, but there was so much more involved in Christmas. There were so many strange traditions, but he was enjoying experiencing them with Emma.

The past three weeks had been the happiest of his life. After all the danger and course breaking and time that he'd spent apart from Emma, he loved that he was finally able to have something that resembled a normal life with her. She had chosen him and because they had broken the curse, they were True Love. This was the happiest that Killian had ever been in his life.

"You seem happy," said Charming, interrupting his thoughts.

"I am, mate. I'm very happy."

"So is Emma. This is new for her. It's her first year that she's had a family to celebrate Christmas with."

"Aye, so I gathered."

"How is the transition into domestic life?" asked Charming with a smile. "Do you ever miss sailing the seas?"

"Of course I do," said Killian, "but I would much rather be here with Emma. She is my home now. I haven't had a real home in centuries."

"I'm glad you decided to stay Jones. If you tell anyone, I'll deny it, but you've really grown on me."

"I told you last year in Neverland that we were getting along."

"You were right, and as my Christmas gift to you, I'm going to clue you in on a little tradition."

"Do tell," said Killian.

"Do you see that plant," asked Charming, gesturing to a sprig of mistletoe hanging near them.

"Aye," said Killian.

"Well, that is mistletoe. The tradition is that when two people are caught beneath it they have to kiss each other. There are several sprigs hung around the diner," said Charming, pointing out seven sprigs. If you can catch Emma underneath all of them before the night is over, without dragging her there yourself, then I will buy you a bottle of rum."

"Are you actually encouraging me to kiss your daughter?"

"Well, I can't exactly complain. True Love's Kiss broke the latest curse, and if anyone had to be Emma's True Love, well, I'm glad that it's you."

"Thanks mate. I'll take up your deal. Either way I win. I'll get to kiss Emma and I'll get a free bottle of rum."

"Oh, sure, you'll get to kiss Emma, but you won't get that bottle of rum. I doubt you'll be able to catch Emma underneath the mistletoe seven times in the next few hours."

"I do love a challenge," said Killian.

"Remember, you can't tell her and you can't drag her to it," said Charming.

"Fine," then Killian looked over towards Emma, who was sitting with Regina, Robin, Roland and Henry in a booth on the other end of the diner. "Emma, love, your father wishes to tell you something," he called.

Emma looked up at them and came over a moment later. "What?" she asked.

Charming glanced at Killian. "I know what you're doing," he said.

Killian feigned innocence as he stepped towards Emma and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm not complaining, but what was that for?" asked Emma.

"Look up, love," said Killian.

"Oh, mistletoe. Who told you?"

"Your father was kind enough to clue me in on the tradition," he said.

"I thought no one was good enough for your little girl," said Emma, with a raised eyebrow, glancing at her father.

Charming shrugged. "Jones will do just fine, Emma. He's your True Love."

Emma blushed. It was still an unusual concept to grasp. She never imagined that she would ever find True Love, but he was there, standing beside her father in a tacky Christmas sweater and Santa hat.

It was unreal.

But she liked it.

"Mom," came Henry's voice from across the diner.

"I'll see you soon?" she asked.

Killian's gaze went to her lips. "Oh, yes, and quite often too."

"You're in for an interesting night, Emma," said Charming.

Emma glanced between her father and Killian. Something was up. "Whatever it is that you two are up to, I will find out," said Emma.

"I imagine you will," said Charming.

Emma shook her head and went back to Henry.

"I can't wait for that bottle of rum, mate."

"Sure, but if you don't succeed then you have to bring the dwarves on a date with Emma."

Killian laughed. "Don't worry, mate. I will succeed."

And succeed he did.

Throughout the course of the evening Killian managed to catch Emma beneath the other six sprigs of mistletoe that were placed strategically around the diner.

The first was in the hallway between the diner and the inn. Emma was coming out of the bathroom, when Killian grabbed her arm and kissed her on the lips. Killian vaguely remembered this as the spot where he had tried to share a drink with Tink to take his mind off of Emma. It had been a feeble attempt at best, but now this spot had new meaning for him.

Emma smiled. "More mistletoe? This is interesting placement."

"Aye, but I'm not complaining," he said. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Very much, especially the mistletoe."

"There more to come, my love," he promised with a wink.

"Are you going to tell me what you and David were scheming about a while ago."

"I've been sworn to secrecy," said Killian with mock gravity, "but by the end of the night, you'll know. "

"Looking forward to it," said Emma, kissing his cheek, before taking his hand and leading him back into the diner.

The third kiss happened in front of Robin and Regina. The four of them were getting refills, eggnog for the ladies, and beer for the gentleman. Killian looked up and saw the plant, and wasted no time in kissing Emma.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh god," she said. "You are worse than the two idiots."

"It's tradition," said Emma, a little breathlessly, pointing up at the mistletoe.

Suddenly Regina grinned and then she kissed her own True Love.

Robin looked happily surprised. "What was that for, Regina?" he asked.

"I'll explain later tonight," said Regina.

"I look forward to it," said Robin.

"That you should, mate," said Killian, clapping him on the shoulder.

The fourth kiss was awkward, due to the fact the Neal had walked up to them right as it happened. "You might want to avert your eyes, lad," said Killian to Henry.

Henry glanced up and turned away. Emma grinned and fisted her hands into Killian's sweater, pulling him to her.

They were interrupted by a cough from Neal.

Emma was tempted to hide her face in Killian's shoulder.

"So, I see Emma's filled you in on the tradition," said Neal.

"No. It was David," said Killian, "but I'm glad he did. It is my favorite so far."

"Well I appreciate the fact that you warned my son. He probably sees enough of that at the apartment."

"I'm a gentleman, Neal," said Killian, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You're a pirate," said Neal, with a smirk. "Come on Henry, my father wants to give you your present."

"Cool!" said Henry, skipping off towards Rumple and Belle who were cuddled up together in a booth.

Neal hurried to join them

"Well that was rather awkward," said Killian.

"He'll move on," said Emma, "He's done it before. Don't worry about it."

The fifth kiss was short and sweet, and Snow said, "You two have come so far. I'm so happy for you both."

"Your approval means a lot, my lady," said Killian gallantly.

"Everyone deserves True Love," said Snow, hugging Killian lightly.

Emma smiled at her mother, relieved that Snow had finally accepted Killian. True Love's Kiss and that time in the Enchanted Forest had really opened her eyes, and subsequently it had brought them closer together, now that she had stopped pushing her towards Neal.

The sixth kiss was in front of the dwarves, who were crowded at the opposite end of the bar. They all hooted and hollered. Then each of them clapped Killian on the shoulder in turn. "Welcome to the family," each of them said.

The final and seventh kiss took place at the end of the night, after the whole diner had started singing Christmas carols, loudly, drunkenly, and rather off key.

During a chorus of "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause" Killian and Emma found themselves underneath the final sprig. They kissed, rather sloppily this time due to the alcohol, and the whole diner cheered for the Savior and her pirate.

Charming came up to Killian. "Looks like you did it mate," he said, trying to suppress a grin. "Guess I owe you that bottle of rum."

"I look forward to it," said Killian.

"Okay, what are you to going on about," asked Emma.

"I told Hook that if he caught you underneath all the sprigs of mistletoe by the end of the night that I would get him a bottle of rum. If he lost he would have to let the dwarves join the two of you on a date."

Emma made a face. It would be like having seven over-protective older brothers coming along.

"I never take a bet that I can't win," said Killian.

"Good, because if you had lost, it might have taken me a few days to forgive you," said Emma.

They called it a night shortly afterwards. Henry went home with Robin and Regina. He would spend the morning with her and then come back to the apartment in the afternoon.

Snow and Charming would come for Christmas dinner, and they would spend a peaceful and relaxing holiday evening together.

-/-

"Killian, wake up," said Emma. "Merry Christmas."

Killian yawned and pulled Emma against his chest. "Merry Christmas, love," said Killian into her hair.

"Do you want to make some breakfast?""

"In a few moments, love," he said, kissing her deeply and passionately. His hand ran through her hair, tangled from the "fun" they'd had.

"I'm certainly awake now," whispered Emma, when they broke apart.

"I'll gladly take advantage of that for your first present, love."

"We'll have ourselves a merry little Christmas indeed," said Emma, kissing him again.

-/-

An hour later they were making breakfast. Emma had given Killian a pair of grey sweats and t-shirts of various colors, as well as some skinny jeans, black slacks, and a few button-down shirts.

He was wearing the sweats and a black t-shirt. He smiled at her from his place in front of the stove. Over the past three weeks she and Henry had started to teach him how to cook, and now he had master eggs and pancakes. As he scrambled the eggs, he whistled an unfamiliar tune, probably from his long days at sea.

Emma enjoyed the domesticity. It reminded her of her year with Henry, and it was something that she didn't think she'd have again after Killian had brought her memories back to her using the potion.

The griddle sizzled from its place on the counter top and Emma went to flip over the pancakes. She enjoyed cooking with Killian.

When the pancakes were done she turned of the griddle and piled them onto two plates. She handed the plates to Killian, who added the eggs and then she brought them over to the table. "Sit down, Killian. I'll finish the cocoa."

Killian did so, as Emma added whipped cream and cinnamon to two cups of hot cocoa. She sat down across from Killian and handed him a mug.

They clinked them together before taking their first sip. "Delicious as usual," he said.

"Thanks. The eggs look wonderful too," she said, "Who would have guessed that the famous Captain Hook was capable of cooking?"

"I still have a few skills that may surprise you, Emma."

Emma smiled as she dug into her pancakes. They ate together in comfortable silence until Emma said, "You know, it's funny."

"What, love?"

"This is just like the breakfast you interrupted when you found me in New York."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I couldn't even enjoy it. How could I stay focused after being kissed by a devilishly handsome pirate?"

Killian raised an eyebrow. "So the truth comes out at last, Swan. I got to you that day."

"Of course you did, because several hours later I drank that potion in front of the precinct."

"I remember it well," said Killian. "You know that I would do anything for you Emma, even if it meant getting arrested again."

"I shouldn't have called for help in the park," said Emma. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to forgive, Emma."

"Good."

-/-

Emma and Killian had spent the day eating cookies and finding the mistletoe around the house. (Henry must have put it up.)

About an hour before Snow, David and Henry were supposed to arrive, Emma put on a red dress that hugged her figure perfectly. (An early Christmas gift from her mother.) She also curled her hair and when she stepped out of the bathroom, Killian's jaw dropped. He stood up and crossed the room, taking her hand in his and kissing her. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Emma."

"Thank you, " said Emma, with a dazzling smile. "Here, put these on, " she said, handing him his slacks and a dress shirt that matched her dress.

"If the lady insists."

Five minutes later Killian was dressed and Emma was giving him an inspection. "For a pirate, you clean up nice," she said, with a nod of approval.

"I am devilishly handsome," he said.

Emma nodded indulgently.

"I have something for you that I'd like to give you before your parents arrive," said Killian.

"You didn't have to get me anything," said Emma.

"Henry gave me the idea," said Killian, retrieving a neatly wrapped package from the closet.

Emma eyed the box with curiosity.

She tore off the paper only to find leather bound storybook similar to Henry's. She opened it and on the first page "The Princess and the Pirate" was written out in beautiful calligraphy. Emma sucked in a breath. "Is this?"

"Our story," said Killian, "well so far. There is room to add more."

Emma flipped through the pages. There were beautiful illustrations of the first time they met, and the beanstalk, and the giant's lair. She saw Rumple's cell, and their sword fight at Lake Nostos. Killian had written out every detail of their story beneath the illustrations. He captured Storybrooke, Neverland, and New York perfectly. Everything they had been through together was laid out on these delicate pages. Emma had no idea that Killian was such a gifted artist. 300 years alone at sea must have given him ample time to practice. She didn't even notice she had tears in her eyes as she got to the page that depicted True Love's Kiss that had broken the Witch's curse. Emma ran her fingers over the words.

No one had ever cared for her the way Killian Jones did, and no one had ever made her such a beautiful and thoughtful gift. She knew she would treasure it forever.

"Do you like it?" asked Killian, sounding nervous. He thought that tears might not be a good sign when given a gift.

Emma laid the book on the bed and kissed him deeply.

Killian tasted the saltiness of her tears on her lips as he deepened the kiss. When she stepped away her green eyes were wide and sparkling with love. "Killian, it is the best gift I have ever received. Thank you, so much."

"It is my pleasure, love," said Killian, kissing her again.

-/-

Snow, David, and Henry arrived at 5 o'clock. Snow and David carrying containers of various food they had prepared. Emma wasn't the best when it came to Holiday cooking. Together she and snow laid out the food on the table and the five of them sat down for a wonderful Christmas meal as Henry told them what he had received for Christmas.

After dinner they gathered around the Christmas tree and opened the last of the presents. David went first and gave Killian an expensive bottle of spiced rum. "From last night, mate," he said with a grin.

"Thanks, David," said Killian, shaking his hand.

Snow had knitted Killian and Emma a beautiful blanket for their bed. "Thank you mom. It can get rather drafty in this apartment.

Snow smiled the way she did every time Emma called her mom.

After everything was opened, Henry said, "Mom, you should show Gram and Gramps the gift that Killian made."

"Of course," said Emma, running into the bedroom to retrieve it.

"You made her something?" asked Charming, with an amused smile. "I didn't know you were so handy."

"Very funny, mate," said Killian.

Emma returned with the book in hand and sat in between her parents to show it to them.

Snow gasped at the intricate illustrations and calligraphy. "Killian, it's beautiful," she said, softly.

"Well done, mate," said Charming with a nod of approval.

Killian wasn't used to receiving so many compliments. He felt his cheeks get warm.

They spent the evening around the Christmas tree with Snow reading the story aloud.

Emma smiled as her mother's soothing voice filled the room. She and Killian really had come so far, and she had come to love him more with every passing day, and tonight, when her parents left and they were alone, she would finally say those three little words that she knew would mean so much to him.

It was just before midnight when Snow and David left, hugging the three of them. "Merry Christmas, Emma. We love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom," said Emma. "We'll see you tomorrow at Granny's for dinner?"

"Of course," said Snow, kissing her daughter's forehead.

-/-

After they had tucked Henry into bed, Killian and Emma were snuggled together beneath the covers.

"How did you like your very first Christmas," asked Emma, kissing his bare chest.

"It was perfect. Thank you for letting me share it with you."

"I couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else. I love you, Killian. " she said, her heart feeling lighter now that she had finally uttered the words.

Killian's eyes were wide. He had known, of course, how Emma felt. Otherwise True Love's Kiss wouldn't have worked, but hearing the words fall from her lips was the best gift he had ever received. "You mean the world to me, Emma, and I love you more than anything. You brought light, hope and love back into my life. You brought me back to life, and I will spend every day of the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. You're it for me. You always were."

Emma felt tears on the corners of her eyes. "You're it for me, too, Killian. I never thought I'd find True Love, and I found it in the most unexpected way, but that's what makes it so wonderful. I love you Killian Jones."

Then they were kissing for what seemed like hours, and late into the night Killian whispered, "Merry Christmas, my love," as Emma drifted to sleep in his arms.


	7. A Good Old Fashioned Night Of Romance

She couldn't believe it.

Captain Hook—Killian Jones—was her True Love.

Emma pressed her forehead against his. They were both still panting from the adrenaline coursing through their veins. They had broken the Wicked Witch's curse with True Love's Kiss.

"You're still going to have to woo me," whispered Emma.

Killian grinned. "I look forward to it, my love." Then he was kissing her again and the world around them faded away.

-/-

One Week Later

"So, what are you and my mom doing for Valentine's Day?" asked Henry, slipping into the booth across from Killian.

Killian looked up from his burger and fries, a delicacy that Swan had introduced to him a couple of days before. "Excuse me, lad?"

"What are you and my mom doing for Valentine's Day," repeated Henry, looking at the pirate expectantly.

"I haven't a clue what this Valentine's Day is," said Killian.

Henry frowned. "My mom didn't mention it?"

"Afraid not, lad. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Valentine's Day is a holiday in this world. You're supposed to spend the day with a person you love. Usually you give them flowers, or candy, or little gifts. Sometimes people go out to dinner. It's basically a holiday devoted to love and chocolate."

Killian frowned. Emma hadn't mentioned anything about this tradition. Did she not want to spend it with him? He'd thought that after they'd shared True Love's Kiss things would be different. Of course, he was fully intent on wooing her and winning her heart, and this holiday sounded like an excellent opportunity to start.

Henry smiled at the pirate. "It's okay, Captain. She's probably just used to spending the day alone. But you can surprise her. We can call it Operation Broom."

"Why would we call it that?" asked Killian, raising a brow.

"You have to sweep my mom off her feet. She deserves it," said Henry.

"Aye, she does," said Killian.

"Besides, we can't call it Operation Candy Heart or Date Night or something like that. That would be way too obvious."

"I'll take your word for it, lad," said Killian.

"Well, we should get started. We only have a week to make sure that this is the best Valentine's Day my mom has ever had."

-/-

"So, Emma, where as Hook been lately?"

"I've seen him a few times," said Emma absently, not looking up from her paperwork. "At the diner, at the docks, just around."

David sipped his coffee. "You know Emma, it's okay to be scared."

Emma set down her paperwork. "I'm not scared."

"Sure you are. You're scared to let yourself love again. Scared of losing him. Scared that he'll hurt you," said David. "That's okay. It's natural, but Emma, he loves you, and you deserve True Love more than anyone else in this or any other realm."

Emma said nothing.

"You can't avoid him forever," said David. "And it must be hard. The whole town saw you two … um … going at it."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. This was not a conversation that she wanted to have with her father. And he was right. The whole town had seen her making out with the pirate after defeating the Wicked Witch. In that moment it hadn't mattered. She was feeling good, and it had been several minutes before Regina flicked her wrist and forced them apart. "Emma, not in front of our son," she had said.

Emma's cheeks burned at the memory. And since then, she'd avoided spending extended periods of time with him, and it was always in public. It wasn't fair to him, she knew, but she just needed time to process. He had promised her fun. He had promised to woo her, as old fashioned as the term was, and she didn't mind having to wait a few days. And maybe David was right. Maybe she was scared.

No. She wasn't scared. She was terrified. After everything she had been through with Killian, she didn't want to risk losing him. He had become her closest friend while battling the witch. He had protected Henry. He had fought by her side. They'd broken the curse together. She knew she loved him, and she knew that he loved her more than anything. But she was still afraid. She had never imagined that she'd find True Love.

Maybe she just wasn't cut out to be a Fairy Tale Princess.

She felt David's hand on hers. It was comforting.

-/-

Killian stood in front of the school, as Henry had told him to. A few minutes after the bell rang, Henry came out only to grab Killian's hand and drag him right back inside.

"What are we doing, lad?" asked Killian.

"We're going to see Mary Margaret. She'll help us with the planning."

Killian shrugged and allowed the boy to drag him into Mary Margaret's classroom.

"Hello Henry," said Mary Margaret with a bright smile. "Killian."

"Good afternoon, m'lady," said Killian inclining his head.

"We need your help," said Henry. "We are planning a surprise for my mom for Valentine's Day."

Mary Margaret smiled. She'd been worried about her daughter and the pirate. "Great," she said enthusiastically. "With Emma, you don't have to go over the top. I think simple and romantic will do. A candlelight dinner, maybe some flowers and chocolate, and a relaxing evening ought to do it."

Killian tilted his head. "Henry made it seem much more extravagant than that," he said.

"It can be, but I spent Valentine's Day with Emma back while we were cursed. She doesn't really like the holiday. I don't think she's ever spent it with anyone. You can use the loft. I'll get her out of there for a few hours and you and Henry can set up a table. Granny can cater."

Mary Margaret looked Killian up and down. "We'll need to get you something else to wear," she remarked.

"What is wrong with my clothing?" asked Killian, sounding a trifle offended.

"It's a special occasion, and a gentleman dresses up for a lady. I know you pride yourself on being a gentleman," said Mary Margaret with a smirk.

"Aye," said Killian.

"David will help you out. I'll take care of the rest. All you need to do is set up, and of course, you'll be her Valentine. Henry can hang out with Ruby and Tink at the diner." Mary Margaret beamed at both of them. "Emma will be so surprised!"

"Great," said Henry, hugging his grandmother. "And remember, it's a secret."

"Can you keep it?" he asked with a wink.

"There's a first time for everything," said Mary Margaret.

-/-

"I look ridiculous," said Killian.

David grinned. "No, you look fine, mate."

Killian stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a black three-piece suit with a red vest, red tie, and black dress shirt. Over his new dress shoes, he was wearing black spats with gleaming silver buttons. "The only part of this ensemble I am familiar with are the spatterdashes."

"Emma is going to give you hell for wearing spats," said David. "They are so old fashioned. I'm amazed I even found any in this town."

"Thanks for your input mate," said Killian, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

David clapped Killian on the back. "You look great, mate, don't worry about it. Now Ruby and Henry will be here with the food at 6:30. That should give you plenty of time to set up before Emma gets back."

"And what if Emma arrives ahead of schedule?"

"She won't" said David. "Snow will take care of her."

"Now, have you got your gift?

"Aye," said Killian.

"Good. Now lay low and keep the suit clean. Best of luck this evening."

"Same to you, Dave," said Killian with a grin. "Thank you."

"She had better have a good time, or your face won't be so pretty when I'm done with you."

"Oh she will," said Killian. "I can promise that, and I am nothing if not a man of my word."

"You're too slick for your own good, Jones," said David.

"This coming from Prince Charming," countered Killian.

"Fair point," said David. "Well, I had better get going. I have a date tonight too."

-/-

"I'm just spending the evening with Henry," said Emma. "Why do I need to dress up?" asked Emma.

Mary Margaret had dragged her off to Storybrooke's boutique in search of a dress. Then they were going to go to the salon. Mary Margaret claimed that it was just mother-daughter bonding time, but Emma was suspicious.

"This would look gorgeous on you," said Mary Margaret. "It's just like the pink one that you loved. Just try it on, please."

Emma sighed. It was a beautiful dress, and she missed her pink one, which had been lost because of Pan's Curse all those months ago. "Fine," said Emma.

She went into the changing room and slipped into the dress. It hugged her figure perfectly and she felt beautiful. She came out to see her mother smiling at her. "He'll love it," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" asked Emma.

"Oh, nothing," said Mary Margaret, quickly. "You should wear it tonight. It's a special occasion. I'll pay for it and we can go to the salon."

"You don't have to do that," said Emma.

"I want to," said Mary Margaret.

A couple of hours later, Ashley was putting the final touches on Emma's hair, which she had curled and swept up into an elegant coiffure of golden curls.

Emma had tried to protest at first, but Mary Margaret had given Emma her best 'puppy-dog' look.

All this for a night with her son.

Something was definitely off.

"There, you look gorgeous," said Ashley with a smile, fastening the last ruby clip in place.

"Oh you're going to have such a nice evening," said Mary Margaret.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the two princesses. "Okay, seriously, what is going on?"

Mary Margaret bit her lip and looked at her watch. "Oh no, it's almost seven. Henry will be waiting for you, and David is waiting for me. I still have to get ready! You should get back to the loft."

Emma shook her head, thanked Ashley and followed her mother out of the salon.

Mary Margaret hugged her daughter. "Have a good night, sweetheart," she said.

"Thanks, you too," she said, before Mary Margaret dashed off.

What the hell was going on?

-/-

"She's on her way," said Mary Margaret.

"Great," came Henry's voice on the other line. We're all set here. I'm going back to the diner with Ruby. I'll be spending the evening with Roland too."

-/-

Emma unlocked the door only to find that the furniture had been pushed aside. A table lit by candle light stood in the middle of the room laden with all of her favorite dishes from Granny's and some expensive looking white wine.

"What the hell?" whispered Emma. Surely Henry hadn't done all of this. Speaking of which, where was he?

"Surprised, Swan?"

Emma jumped and whirled around, to see Killian stepping out from the shadows of the dimly lit apartment.

Emma's jaw practically dropped to the ground as she noticed that he was wearing a three-piece suit and … she looked down at his feet … spats. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you'd be my Valentine," he said, coming closer. "You look absolutely stunning, Emma."

"You don't look so bad yourself," said Emma, her breath catching in her throat.

Killian moved so that he was within inches of her. "I'm glad you approve," he said huskily, his breath warm on her cheek.

"You did all this for me?" asked Emma, dumbstruck. This was first.

"I did tell you that I'd win your heart," said Killian. "So, will you be my Valentine?"

Emma swallowed hard as Killian's hand cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch and whispered, "Yes."

Killian's grin was brighter than the candlelight. He kissed her lightly and she leaned into the kiss. It felt safe and right, and she suddenly realized how much she had missed him. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against his chest, deepening the kiss.

He was surprised at first but responded in kind, kissing her thoroughly as he'd done that night after they'd defeated the witch.

When she pulled away, he was smiling down at her. "I've missed you as well, Emma, he said, dropping his hand and moving to pull out her chair for her.

She smiled slightly. "Candlelight, a suit, and you're acting like a gentleman?" she teased.

"I'm always a gentleman, Emma."

"Right," said Emma.

-/-

Dinner was delicious. The conversation flowed freely, and Emma was enjoying having a quiet evening with Killian, listening to his stories, and even sharing o couple of her own.

It was unreal. She was spending Valentine's Day with Captain Hook.

Her last would be Valentine hadn't worked out so well. She pushed those thoughts way. Neal was gone. He wasn't coming back. Not this time, and really, she was moving on.

The man sitting in front of her was her future. But she was stubborn, so naturally, it was hard to accept that she actually had a chance at a happy ending. Besides, she was still the Savior, and she didn't know when she'd have to fight the next villain or break a new curse.

Storybrooke was enjoying a rare time of peace.

"Lost in thought, Emma?" asked Killian, his hand covering hers on the table.

Emma turned to look at him, her lips curving up in a small smile. "This is the first year that I've actually had a Valentine. Usually I hate this holiday, but this year it hasn't been so bad."

"I'm glad to hear it, Emma, and I only hope it will get better as the night progresses."

Emma raised a brow. "Oh really? What else have you got planned?

"Nothing extravagant I assure you," said Killian. "And old fashioned night of romance and the pleasure of my company."

"Old fashioned?" said Emma. "Okay. That explains the spats."

"You don't like them?" asked Killian.

Emma just grinned and finished her glass of wine.

"I have something for you," said Killian after they finished dessert. He removed a small golden box wrapped in a red ribbon from his jacket pocket.

"You didn't have to get me anything," said Emma.

"I wanted to," said Killian.

Emma opened the box inside, pressed against a bit of black silk was a delicate gold chain with a compass pendant.

"It's beautiful," she said, fastening the necklace around her neck.

Killian's eyes lingered on the pendant. "I hope it will remind you of our first adventure together."

"And the time I knocked you out," teased Emma.

"Aye, that as well," said Killian.

"I don't have anything for you," said Emma softly.

"You are all I need, Emma," he said.

She could see that he meant it. He was looking at her like she was the most precious treasure in the world and Emma had never felt so loved in her life.

Without realizing it, she was inching closer, pushing the candles to the side.

He met her half way and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

After a moment she tugged on his hand, standing up and coursing the room to the sofa. She kissed him again, and clumsily they fell to the sofa, Emma pressed snugly between the cushion and Killian's body.

She raked her hands through his hair, and his and traced along the curves of her body.

She moaned softly and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He proceeded to plunder her mouth in the most intoxicating manner, ever the dashing pirate. His lips soon moved from her mouth and he began to press hot, open-mouthed kisses along the slide of her neck and collarbone. His tongue darted out, leaving a trail of fire in its wake as it traveled further down.

Emma was having trouble breathing as she arched into his touch. "Killian," she gasped.

"Yes, love?" he murmured against her skin.

"It's too soon," she said.

Killian rolled off of her and pulled her to his side. "Forgive me, my love. I got carried away."

Emma rested her head on his shoulder. "I want to take this slow," she murmured, "for now, at least."

Killian kissed the crown of her head, and tightened his arm around her, content just to hold her close.

They spent the evening flipping back and forth between silly romantic comedies on cable, cuddling, and kissing. She fell asleep in his arms long past midnight. And they slept curled together on the sofa.

When Henry came home the next morning, he crept through the loft and went to his room. From the looks of it, Operation Broom had been a success.


End file.
